


Makes a larger number

by Efnysien



Series: Makes Three [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha Hannibal Lecter, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cock Shrinkage, Hannibal continues to be kind of a bastard, Knotting, M/M, Omega Verse, Omega Will Graham, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, fairly graphic childbirth, some smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:21:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27959840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Efnysien/pseuds/Efnysien
Summary: Will goes into labour again
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: Makes Three [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2047682
Comments: 3
Kudos: 165





	Makes a larger number

Will goes into labour while Hannibal is still at work. He’s calm despite this: it’s his eighth pregnancy in as many years, and as unpleasant as he generally finds the whole experience he feels like he knows the drill by now. 

He spends those first hours showering, reading and walking through the contractions. The nanny sweeps the other children away, but as three of them are still breastfeeding she occasionally brings them to Will to nurse. This is how Hannibal finds him that evening when he arrives home, balancing a suckling infant and toddler over his distended belly. 

“I’m sorry I couldn’t get away sooner.”

“That’s fine. There’s really nothing to see here yet anyway.”

“I would have to disagree with you there, Will. You are quite the sight.”

Hannibal loves what nearly a decade of pregnancy has done to Will. He has fat little breasts with puffy, sensitive nipples. His skin is rosy and hairless. His slightly widened hips are proof of the many healthy babies he’s borne. He’s never had a flat belly in all of that time, as Hannibal always manages to knock him up while his stomach is still distended from recent labour. 

Of particular delight to Hannibal is Will’s tiny omega cock. An omegan penis rarely grows above two or three inches when erect even when they’re not pregnant, but during pregnancy the vestigial organ becomes less prominent while the body focuses energy on the womb and birth canal and hormone levels change. By Will’s third pregnancy his cock was little more than an inch long, and due to a lack of recovery time between his births this change seemed permanent. Hannibal knew Will felt slightly emasculated by this and enjoyed the hot flush on his face and neck whenever Hannibal fondled and praised his little cock. 

~

The nanny takes the infants away, and Hannibal helps Will remove his loose clothing. Will bends over the side of the bed obediently without prompting so that Hannibal can check his dilation. Hannibal feels a contraction hit him as he pulls his fingers out; Will straightens and groans, waddling over to the window and breathing hard through his nose. 

“I’ll be glad to never do this again.”

Hannibal looks at him.

“Hannibal. This is the last one. I’ve given you nine.”

“I see no reason why we should not strive for a round ten. Though if I’m being perfectly honest, Will, I plan to breed you as many times as possible, for as long as I can.”

Will is only in his mid-thirties; Hannibal knows he can expect at least ten more years of fertility from him. He desperately wants to see him heavy with twins again. 

“And I help you through it, don’t I? I try to make the experience as easy for you as possible.”

Will stares at him. 

“I want what’s best for you. Let me help you now.”

Will keeps looking at him, then closes his eyes and breathes heavily through a contraction. Afterwards, still not saying anything, he climbs heavily onto the bed and presents on his hands and knees.

~

Hannibal consents to let Will birth in a squatting position this time. Although his preference is to have him spread out vulnerably on his back with his legs splayed and held still in stirrups, the baby Hannibal put in him this time is particularly large and Will may encounter trouble. Even in a squat this may prove a difficult and painful birth, and he will therefore be grateful for the additional help from gravity. 

Will has given birth in this way once before, and so the bed already has a horizontal bar across the posts at the end of the bed, which Will can grip and lean on while squatting on the bed. 

It is for this reason that Hannibal has also graciously fucked Will three times during this labour, pumping him with come and hormones to relax his body and close his mind to the pain for a time. 

This seems to pay off, as it’s not even midnight before Will is fully dilated and ready to push. 

Hannibal helps Will position himself. He leans his forearms on the bar, spreads his hips wide and crouches into a deep squat. Sweat rolls down his fat stomach as he sobs and groans with pain. 

He rests his head against his arms and Hannibal pushes a hand through his damp curls. He rubs the other hand over his belly, which is heaving with Will’s laboured breathing. 

After half an hour of contractions filled with intense, white-hot pain, Hannibal feels the head beginning to emerge as he runs his hand across Will’s opening. 

Will can feel it too, as the burn makes him grit his teeth and force a scream through them. On the next contraction he bears down and pushes. 

Hannibal wishes he could fully see Will’s body being pushed to its limit, to see it yield to Hannibal’s will. But he can see well enough in his straining stomach, sweaty skin and glazed expression, hear it in his wet panting and cries. 

On the next push the baby’s head forces its way out, stained red with blood that patters onto the bedspread, making the sheets beneath Will slippery and wet. Will’s face is also wet, stained by tears. Hannibal holds the baby’s head gently and helps ease the shoulders out over the next few contractions. He slides the rest of the baby out and cradles it while Will drops shakily onto his back. 

Hannibal places the baby in Will’s arms and kisses them both on the head, before quickly turning to assess the blood. 

Luckily it’s nothing more serious than a small tear; Will will gripe, but with stitches it should heal nicely. Hannibal cleans the wound and begins the stitches while Will holds the baby close, eyes half closed and hormones rocked by both the labour and the baby in his arms. 

Despite this, he still manages to look sideways at Hannibal between his legs, saying in an overly casual way:

“I guess you’ll have to wait a while for the next one.”

~

A few weeks later, Hannibal bursts Will’s stitches knotting him. Will cries and squirms, even as he orgasms around the bulging strain of Hannibal’s cock. 

After his heat, Will lies on his back and glares stonily down at Hannibal as he redoes the stitches. 

“I can’t believe you did that, Hannibal. I think that’s a low even for you.”

Hannibal remains focused on his work and responds mildly, which only irritates Will more.

“I? If I recall you were just as much of a participant. You were riding me on several occasions. You begged to do so, in fact.”

Will scoffs, red faced. 

“You know that’s not fair-”

“Shh, Will, I’m sorry. Perhaps I was in the wrong. But I need you to stay calm and stress free,” Hannibal leans forward from between Will’s legs and gently kisses his stomach. “For the babies.”

**Author's Note:**

> didn't expect to write another of these
> 
> will I do more? who knows!


End file.
